


OH, NOW COME ON!!

by lila_luscious1



Series: VICLEY LUV [3]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Andy and Sully are Pregnant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Pregnancy humor, Silly Baby Names, ridiculous baby names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: It's SullyVandy's turn on the RIDICULOUS-NAME go-round-they continue athome
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan
Series: VICLEY LUV [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557556
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	OH, NOW COME ON!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [Ripleysgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripleysgal/gifts), [MissLove27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLove27/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts), [KoalaParrilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaParrilla/gifts), [Texasangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texasangel/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [LaBellaMuerte13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBellaMuerte13/gifts), [EverybodyLovesEggsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverybodyLovesEggsy/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts).



"That one you came up with was KILLER: what was it? : Ny-quillius Bizkateen Ripley?...WOW!"

"Oh, NO, Mi'ja-yours was CLEARLY the best: Rhoshandiatesumshitsumshitsumshit Ripley? 

Reading from a piece of paper, Andy recites: "Rhoshandiatellyneshiaunneveshenk Koyaanisquatsiuth Ripley"

"THAT'S the PRICE-LESS one."

"If I have TWINS, I want FOCUNDO GODOFREDO and VENUSTIANO MAXIMILLIANO."

"Goddamn!", Sully manages to choke. When he gets his breath back, he offers more 'traditional' (NOT!) possibilities:  
L'Carpetron Jackmerius and D'Carpetron T'varisuness for Twins; Probincrux Saggitariutt if a single birth.

Andy is HOWLING; when she gets ahold of herself, she gasps, "And GIRLS?"

"Honeybooboo Manuela Monifah Sullivan-Herrera." 

"My Dad would LOVE that!" Clutching her sides, Andy laughs so hard that she breaks wind.

"Cochina" (nasty), Sully teases. That's enough enough for now; you might have an accident if we keep going."

"I'm fine...but I'll be back in a minute."

When she returns, she picks up her iPad and searches for a few minutes, then says: "Pumpernickle Wheatgrass O'Donovan Sullivan-  
Herrera, in honor of your Scottish heritage."

"Sure to be a big hit at the Sullivan family gatherings."

"I'll say this: ANY of those names might have my Baby getting his/her ass TORE UP EVERY DAY at recess."

"Don't forget LUNCH, and after school," Sully adds.


End file.
